High Scores
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Mello gets ahold of Matt's precious videogames as the gamer sleeps. He finds himself curious as to why Matt finds so much enjoyment in the games, and decides to give them a try. MxM shonenai


High Scores by blackdragonflower

Summary: Mello gets ahold of Matt's precious videogames as the gamer sleeps. He finds himself curious as to why Matt finds so much enjoyment in the games, and decides to give them a try. MxM shonenai

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Gameboy ds belongs to Nintendo

---

Mello propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at the man sleeping beside him. He looked so peaceful in sleep, no matter how rambunctious the night had been. Mello lay back down but snuggled closer into the back of his partner, Matt. He traced a line down Matt's side before pulling his hand away, he didn't want to wake him. Matt grumbled something in his sleep and turned towards Mello. His arms wrapped around the blonde and hugged him close like a teddy bear. "Mmm... my Mello..." He giggled in his sleep. "Mine."

Mello chuckled quietly, '_What a dork...'_ He didn't fight the embrace Matt was giving him, it was too warm, and it was too damn cold outside. Matt was adorable in his sleep, innocent looking. Mello could faintly smell the nicotine that stained the gamer's lips. His nose wrinkled a bit, but the smell wasn't overly strong. In fact, Mello was getting use to the smell, little by little. He still didn't like Matt's smoking habbit and had threatened the gamer to quit but, he could live more with the smell of smoke on Matt's clothes. Mello heard a faint beeping and began to sit up, Matt still clinging around his waist. The gameboy ds's light was still on. '_The idiot... forgot to turn off his game..._' Mello reached over the redhead and picked up the handheld system. He'd never actually tried playing before, maybe... Mello's finger hovered near the power switch, all he had to do was flip it off.

Curiosity got the better of him and he wondered what Matt found _so_ interesting about the game. He pressed the start button and the game beeped loudly, echoing in the small room. Mello jumped and hurridly fumbled for the volume switch. Matt grumbled and pressed his face into Mello's side. "Mmm..." Matt groaned in sleep, he could possibly wake up any moment. Mello sighed in relief when Matt settled back down. The blonde patted Matt's fiery red hair and returned his attention to the game.

'_Okay... here I go I guess...'_ For the next few minutes Mello fumbled with the controls, but picked them up quickly. The man on the screen ran up walls and bounced from one to the other catapulting himself higher and higher as Mello pressed buttons. '_Heh... this is... pretty... fun...'_ Mello sat hunched over the game, the glow lighting up the bottom half of his face. His usually sadistic grin was stretched from ear to ear in a quite amusing way. '_I'm going to beat the high score...'_ Mello pressed the buttons faster, in rapid sequence that gained him the points he needed. The screen flashed brightly, in a way that caused seizures. In bright letters the game read, **"NEW HIGH SCORE!"** Mello chuckled under his breath. His score, was number one, he'd beaten Matt in something he'd never dreamed possible. The blonde yawned and flopped back into the pillows. Matt grumbled beside him and snuggled closer. "Night... Matt..."

The game glowed with Mello's high score on the screen as the blonde fell asleep forgetting to shut off the game.

Matt yawned rather loudly. His eyes were lined with the morning crust and wetness of tears. He stiffled another yawn. "What the?" He picked up the nintendo ds and he snapped wide awake. '_How... did he? How the hell did he beat the high score! I was working on that for days!!!_" Matt looked over at the sleeping Mello and shocked and slightly disturbed look on his face. '_Mello... did this?'_ No, it was impossible Matt told himself. But, he hadn't beat the high score, and Mello was the only one who had access to the game. When? Matt nudged the blonde's shoulder. "Mello..."

"What?!" The chocolate addict snipped grouchy.

"Did you beat this high score?"

"Yeah so?"

"You beat me..." Matt pouted. "I was working on the high score and you beat me..."

"I'll make it up to you... stop complaining..." Mello grumbled yawning tired.

"B-but!"

"Matt." Mello warned giving the redhead a look. "Let me sleep. I stayed up half the night trying to beat that damn thing. I'm tired, and I know you don't want to see me grumpy."

"Fine..." Matt sighed staring at the game. "But you'll tell me how you beat it right?!" Mello nodded. He was surprised when Matt kissed him quickly on the lips, it was energized like a small child in the toy store. "Thanks Mello! I'll see you when you get up!" Matt smiled and slid out of bed. He started a new game, and magically, without hitting the door, walked into the living room as he played. Mello watched him smirking. He pulled the covers over his head and fell back asleep.

'_It's good to be number one.'_


End file.
